guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Give Peace a Chance
Overview Summary #Meet Hayda in Sparkfly Swamp. #Assemble with the White Mantle for their peace talks. #Defeat the White Mantle. You currently have 5...0 of 5 groups remaining. #See Bartholos for your reward. Obtained from :Bartholos in Gadd's Encampment Requirements :Frogstomp Reward :*10,000 XP :*Hayda joins your party Dialogue :"Hayda was looking for you, . She went ahead into Sparkfly Swamp, and asked that you meet her there. It's rare to see her this motivated, so I can only assume that it's something important. You'll need to speak with her to ascertain the details." ::Accept: "Sure, a brisk hike in the swamp sounds great." ::Reject: "No more adventures with the crazy swamp lady for me." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Hayda: "I've been looking all over for you! It's starting." :Hayda: "I've been speaking with an ambassador from the White Mantle... they're willing to discuss the option of peace with the Shining Blade, and a better resolution for the situation in Kryta. I dropped your name, and they wanted you to come along. They seem very interested in you!" :Hayda: "I finally have a chance at glory! Everyone will remember me if I am not only a great warrior, but a great arbiter of peace! Livia should be green with jealousy! We shouldn't tarry a moment longer." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Ambassador Kharnige: "Ah, it is good to see you were able to attend, Hayda. And you, . We have gathered here to discuss an issue that is near and dear to the hearts of all present." :Hayda: "Yes, the talks of peace between our peoples. Let me just start by saying..." :Ambassador Kharnige: "Oh no, allow me to start by stating we are all incredulous that you were so easily lured into our trap." :Hayda: "Wait... trap? What does a trap have to do with peace?" :Ambassador Kharnige: "Absolutely nothing! You and your ilk have been a thorn in the White Mantle's side for far too long! Killing you and a great hero will be glorious!" :Hayda: "Unbelievable! You all screwed up my chance at fame and respect!! Who's going to tell stories about me now? Nobody! You're going to die. Every last one of you!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Hayda: "Thank you. We struck a great blow to the White Mantle, but I hold no illusions that this was entirely my fault. My desire for glory overwhelmed my caution." :Hayda: "It would seem that I still have much to learn about the path of a great hero such as yourself. *sigh*" Reward Dialogue :"Hayda actually thought the White Mantle would not betray her? You can't be serious. That girl is an excellent fighter, but does not have the sense the gods gave geese. Worse, none of the other Shining Blade will trust her now. Look, she seems to listen to you. Can you take her on? I have no doubt that she will become a valuable asset under your charge." Walkthrough Getting to Hayda is the easy part. Keeping her alive is what may prove difficult. Try to lure the dinosaurs far enough away while Hayda is talking so that, even if they aren't all dead, there will be fewer of them to contend with once the quest updates and she becomes an ally. For the rest of the journey it is fairly easy to avoid roving enemies. An Earth Elementalist who uses Ward spells, or some other character with AoE protection skills, is also a way to keep Hayda alive long enough to rendezvous with the White Mantle. After a short dialogue, they will turn hostile one mob at a time. Defeat them, and then return to Gadd's Encampment to speak with Bartholos and claim the reward. Notes Trivia *The name of the quest refers to the song Give Peace A Chance by John Lennon. Category:Eye of the North quests